


Star-Crossed Lovers

by FreeTheFable



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, POV Adora (She-Ra), Star-crossed, Stream of Consciousness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:21:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23247685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreeTheFable/pseuds/FreeTheFable
Summary: Short stream of consciousness for Adora comparing Catra and her to various astronomical bodies.i.e. Adora gets introspective in a semi-letter to Catra, but its long-winded because I'm terrible at writing.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 19





	Star-Crossed Lovers

_Star-crossed_

_"not favored by the stars"_   
_-merriam-webster_

_"'Star-crossed' or 'star-crossed lovers' is a phrase describing a pair of lovers whose relationship is often thwarted by outside forces. The term encompasses other meanings, but originally means the pairing is being 'thwarted by a malign star' or that the stars are working against the relationship."_   
_-wikipedia_

They say that like we weren’t the stars themselves.

Like comets, we crossed each other’s path and touched only for a moment, but enough to throw us off course for the rest of eternity.

We were luminescent in our youth, streaking beautiful colors in our wake. We came closer and closer and your coma brushed mine and it was like I’d never breathed before. We drifted together a long time, so long that we knew every lick of dust before they faded away. 

I swore the nearby sun had a vendetta against only you because it threw multiple flares at your nucleus. I thought my pull would be enough to keep you from falling apart. I was too naive to see your trail sputtering out as you supported my gravity. 

Yet, we promised to stick together and share the universe. We saw our paths intersecting, and I started to think that maybe I’d be all right if we destroyed each other on impact. We didn’t realize at the time that we weren’t headed toward the same goal at all.

We kissed and collided, suddenly meteors on a destined trajectory that broke us to pieces.

You gave me deep oceans of regret and I carved you bluegrass valleys from despair and golden mountains built on the back of betrayal. I left you jagged edges that you swore to cut me with, and you peppered me with craters that soon filled with my fear to lose someone or fail again. 

Our love etched into our bodies like scars.

There are pieces of me I still see embedded in the very fabric of your soul, and I know it must be the same for me whenever I’m reminded of you and I quake to my core. My name causes eruptions just under your attempted calm surface and I keep finding myself running down the trails you raked down my back.

Only after introspection did I recognize that I had destroyed you before we ever made contact, because you were always going to try to sacrifice yourself for me, and I was always going to sacrifice myself for the greater good. I realized that for all the good times, an undercurrent of spite and bitterness toward me was building inside you.

“I made you this way”, and you made me, as if we were born to create life and death for each other.

I see in you the beginnings of a black hole when you blame me like this, your heart aching to take and take and _take_ everything good or bad in your life and shove it deep inside yourself so that you don’t have to feel anymore.

Sometimes I think I’d be better off staying in your event horizon, frozen forever with you. But I know it would all be in my head, and over time you’d stretch me so thin, consuming me piece by piece until nothing is left. I’d hope you’d be satisfied enough to implode, and your suffering would end. However, we both know I couldn’t live that way.

Still, you roar obscenities and do your damnedest to snuff out any light in our lives, pushing others away while simultaneously sucking them into your void of hate.

You’re always saying “You left me”, as if we didn’t choose to leave each other.

So maybe we are the stars aligning against ourselves.

But maybe I want to believe that we are shooting stars, fated to kiss and then burn up in the atmosphere before ever hitting the ground.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a quickie while I was looking at the term's definition and got a bit...'poetic', if you can call my attempt at writing anything but garbo child-like musings.
> 
> Thanks for reading anyway~


End file.
